Atescrakh Dynasty
The Atescrakh Dynasty is one of the more ancient Dynasties of the Necrons, having existed since even before the Necrontyr's transformation into the soulless necrons. Nonetheless the Atescrakh Dynasty is one of the more deteriorative Dynasties, having woken up only in the 35th Millennium. Having woken up in less then fortunate situations to find their worlds besieged, their tombs pillaged, and their Lord completely mad. The Atescrakh however continue to survive and reconquer their besieged lands. The Atescrakh Dynasty is hosted by Phaeron Anutiraka who leads his Golden Legion from his throne on Koric V. ... Dynasty's Present State of Affairs Following the War in Heaven, and the rebellion against the C'tan, the Atescrakh Dynasty were left with few Elite members of their forces and were forced into an early hibernation. During this hibernation not only were the Atescrakh worlds conquered and populated, but these worlds were raided and pillaged by Pirates and Chaotic Forces throughout the thousands of years. Their tombs were raided by pirates, destroyed by Eldar Warhosts, and simply suffered the sad fate of breaking down. When the Dynasty finally awoke, it found the majority of their elite either dead or insane. Nevertheless, for every Necron that suffered a flaw during their hibernation there are a thousand more who have only suffered minor faults. The Dynasty's decaying and broken forces are still Necrons, and they are just as unstopable as any other. Slowly but surely more and more of the Dynasty's forces are awakening to the Song of Anutiraka. Taking back their worlds, taking back their technology, and taking back their rightful place in the galaxy. In current matters the Dynasty is taking back its worlds, all the while they are defending themselves against Imperial Forces and Eldar Warhosts. Shu'risk The Blood Moon Shu'risk The Blood Moon while not overly deceptive as Mephet'ran or as omnicidal as Aza'Gorod, Shu'risk is something more akin to a master of warfare than a liar or killer of species. Persistant and having a great understanding of mortal warfare, the Blood Moon was one of the C'tan that took direct control of their Necron Servants and lead them into battle against the Old Ones. The most common form that Shards of this C'tan take is that of a titanic eldritch creature that bears features from a variety of species including canines, arachnids, and serpents. Each shard carries a minor replica of the so-called Spear of Light, an ancient weapon that was crafted from the essence of other C'tan that the Blood Moon hunted down and devoured. Holdings Koric V Koric V is the Crownworld of the Atescrakh Dynasty, and is the least effected by the Dynasty's plights. The world has been eradicated of all life, even on a cellular level. Vast lightning storms cover the planet, swirling desert storms that swallow all light, and Necrons endlessly march throughout the planet's core and surface. Ruling from his throne the Mad Phaeron Anuitraka guides the Golden Legion onward. Deep within the core of Koric V Cryptek Kebechekt works endlessly to further the Dynasty's technological prowess. Mieroac Mieroac is a one of three Core Worlds within the Atescrakh Dynasty. Having been taken from the dead hands of the Imperium, Mieroac was transformed into a molten slab of rock. Its entire surface is drowned in molten magma, with the rusted golden towers of the Atescrakh Dynasty jutting out from specific locations. Deep within the core of the Magma Planet the Crypteks of the Dynasty work to produce the technology that Kebechekt invents. Mieroac is administrated by Cryptek Kebechekt, who rules from afar in his dungeons deep within Koric V. Orisis Orisis was an Imperial World that was constantly wracked by Orkoid attacks, but all life on the planet was eradicated when the Atescrakh Dynasty forces awakened. Its here on the lifeless desert world of Orisis that the Atescrakh craft their warmachines and ships. Because its status as a major producer in the Warmachine of the Dynasty, Orisis is commonly under attack from Eldar Warhosts in an attempt to halt the endless Legion of Koric V that is preparing for war on the Craftworld nearby. Orisis is ruled over by Lord Aphothis, who has recently begun showing signs of being afflicted by the Destroyer Virus. Seshaite The final Core World of the Atescrakh Dynasty, Seshaite is where the Atescrakh launch their Fleets from as to reach into the nearby Sectors. Resting on the "border" of the sector, Seshaite is the perfect location for launching attacks on nearby sectors of space. Seshaite's border status also makes it perfect for being a Fortress World, from which the Lord's Protector Amit can ensure the Realm's safety. Seshaite is administrated by the Lord Protector Amit, a Lychguard who is one of few of the Phaeron's court who doesn't suffer from some sort of mental flaw. Fringeworlds Within the Atescrakh Dynasty there are five fringeworlds that are under persistent assault from various other lesser species. These fringeworlds include Ma'ite, Khumirc, Soribik, Ptharicia, and Nutkekbar. Its on these fringeworlds that the Dynasty trials their new found technologies and weaponry. The majority of Atescrakh forces on the Fringeworlds are the Legions of broken down Necron Warriors and Flayed Ones, allowing the elites of the Dynasty to remain on their Core Worlds. Each fringeworld suffers from a different sickness. In Ma'ite's case it is under constant Imperial Assault, and Khumirc is wracked by Green Skin Invasions. Soribik, Ptharicia, and Nutkekbar are targets of Eldar Warhosts and Slavers. The Fringeworlds are watched over by the Flayer Lord Basilis. Atescrakh Technology Technological Blessings Galvanization Galvanized weapons are carried by all Atescrakh Warriors. Draining energy from their own power supplies, Atescrakh Necrons are capable of overcharging their own weapons at the cost of movement. Overcharging a weapons increases the range and power of said weapon but causes a lack of accuracy, as some weapons weren't meant to fire at such extreme range. Galvanizing a weapon lowers the regenerative traits of Atescrakh Warriors while also decreasing their movement. Any form of Necron Weaponry can be Galvanized, including Gauss or Tesla. Celestial Lance A powerful weapon of mass destruction, a Celestial Lance holds origins from Shu'risk the Blood Moon's sacred Spear of Light. A single minor shard from the so-called Spear is taken and implanted into an Annihilation Barge's weaponry. This shard causes massive power fluxs that enable the Barge to shred even through the heaviest of shields and armor, yet often lashes out against it's Necron Overlords in the same way they lashed out against the Blood Moon. Because of this inconsistency with success, very few sane Atescrakh Lords will make use of this weapon. Phylactery of Rebirth Phylacteries of Rebirth are scarab-like amulets carried by Atescrakh Overseers into battle. Developed in mind that the Atescrakh's forces are generally broken down legions of Necron Warriors, these devices are used to harness the power of Stars to transform that into regenerative energy that can be harnessed by the Shards implanted deep within the Golden Warriors of Atescrakh. When the energy of the Phylactery has massed itself sufficently, the energy will be released into nearby Warriors to increase their regenerative capabilities. Shards of Eternal Resurrection The Atescrakh Dynasty's warriors are known to spur each other back into action without any word or thought. Implanted deep within each Warrior is a tiny shard of a dark crystal that communes with the Phylactery of Rebirth held by Atescrakh Overseers. These tiny shards when near each other can spur deactivated necrons back into animation by energizing the deactivated shard inside the destroyed necrons. When in legion numbers this makes Atescrakh Warriors especially deadly as the collective energy of the shards allow them to endlessly reanimate, so long as their specific Overseer lives. Dynasty Forces Warriors Atescrakh Overseers Overseers are the Atescrakh's answer to the problem of their broken down Legions. Carrying a variety of near magical devices with them, Overseers guide the endless Legions of Atescrakh to ensure they remain functioning and on task. The majority of Overseer wargear is focused on keeping their Warriors animated and fighting, with only a few specific devices for defensive or offensive measures. Similar in appearance to that of a Necron Warrior garbed in a spectral cloak, Atescrakh Overseers stand above their decaying kin as near-ethereal slave drivers. Atescrakh Warrior The primary component of the Golden Legion, Warriors of the Atescrakh Dynasty gain their name from their own brilliant gold combat shell. Having long corroded away, the once Golden Armor of the Warriors have decayed into dull shadows of their formy glory. Having suffered greatly during the Great Slumber, to a greater extent then other Dynasty's Warriors, Atescrakh Warriors are walking shambles of Necrons. Where other Dynastys' warriors may be in relatively good shape, the Atescrakh Warriors have dull and shattered Necrodermis. Even with their broken bodies and faulty wargear, Atescrakh Warriors are still Necron Warriors and they are far from being pitiable. Atescrakh Destroyer Warrior More commonly seen within Apothis' forces, Destroyer Warriors suffer from the dreaded Destroyer Fault. However unlike other Destroyers, Atescrakh Warriors don't have that much access to new parts and equipment. So they scavange their parts from broken equipment and other Warriors. Cannablizing necrodermis into their own forms, these Destroyer Warriors are large grotesque abominations of metal. Wicked scything blades, arms replaced with cannons, and standing at heights compareable to that of a Tyranid Warrior. The necrodermis of these Destroyer Warriors are bloated and scarab-like, furthering them even more so away from their other kin. If not carrying a Gauss Blaster than Destroyer Warriors carry with them Gauss Cannons or even deadly particle weapons. Atescrakh Banshee Warriors The ghostly wail of a Banshee's generator are the only warnings these devastating warriors give. These Warriors are those that have suffered so deeply from the Destroyer Virus that they have no visual ques that identify them as Warriors of the Golden Legion. Large scarab hides have countless blades and cannons attached to their armor, multiple piercing limbs constantly twitch below their torsos, and large insectoid heads. Banshees are commonly equipped with death rays as main weapons, and heat rays as secondary munitions. Atescrakh Bloodmark Atescrakh Bloodmarks are those Deathmarks that serve under the Spear's Eye. These elite assassins, who number only five, are the greatest of the Dynasty's Deathmarks and served under Shu'risk The Blood Moon before the Rebellion against the C'tan. Unlike the average Deathmark, Bloodmarks make use of a single Orion Spear. These dangerous weapons are rumored to be splinters from Shu'risk's own Spear of Light, and when struck by one it induce's fission in those pierced by the shining blade. Using their ability to shift in and out of seperate realms Bloodmoons will shift into our reality to strike their target with their Orion Spears before shifting back into a seperate phase, leaving their targets and all those around them to be ignited like a small star. However because a Deathmark's skills and talents are more suited to long-ranged combat, should a Bloodmark miss their target with their ambushing strike they pose little threat to a concentrated foe. Armada The Golden Legion's Deathships are strong and in numerous numbers. Containing countless attack craft and escort vehicles, the Tomb Ships of the Gilded Legion are in better shape than their Necron Masters. Where the Golden Legion is broken and fractured, the Tomb Ships they occupy are throwbacks to the might of their Empire before the Great Sleep. The Golden Legion is rumored to even have a dreaded Cairn Class Tomb Ship within their Armada as their Phaeron's flagship, though if such a thing exists any Imperial Ships that have encountered it have been utterly destroyed. Phaeron's Court Anutiraka The Gilded Phaeron Anutiraka is the Overlord of the Atescrakh Dynasty. A deranged Overlord, Anutiraka is one reason the Atescrakh Dynasty is in such a horrid state of affairs. Suffering from both a mental degeneration, and a physical one, Anutiraka prefers to rule from afar then on the line of combat with his servants. Anutiraka's living metal shell has recently begun faltering, and wounds are taking longer and longer to heal with some not even doing so. Hiding his destroyed skull behind a death mask, Anutiraka's necrodermis is almost as bad as that of his Golden Legion. The once bright gold plating has rusted into a murky golden dust, and numerous parts of it even entirely broken. A shattered spine, a destroyed left half of his face, and twisted limbs present Anutiraka as a broken machine. But even with these flaws in his body, Anutiraka is still a Necron and his malicious mind is all the more sharper thanks to his general mental degeneration. Shattered and in pieces, the crippled Lord makes heavy use of technomagical devices in combat to mantain his status as a deadly opponent. Kebechekt The Originator Kebechekt is the master Cryptek of the Atescrakh Dynasty and the originator of the all their technological advances. Kebechekt is the primary reason that Phaeron Anutiraka is still in semi-working condition, as his advances in advancing the necrodermis regenerative traits has allowed the Phaeron to stay that much longer in power. Kebechekt is a Chronomancer, a Harbringer of Eternity. Manipulating the flow of time, Kebechekt moves the Golden Legion of Atescrakh endlessly towards their goal while their stasised victims are forced to watch Death march helplessly. Kebechekt has followed the lead of many great Crypteks and has endlessly modified his own necrodermis into that of a multiple limbed monster similar to that of a giant metal centipede. Amit The Lord Protector Amit is Phaeron Anutiraka's most favored Lychguard, and was granted the rite of governance. Amit rules over select few planets that line the Atescrakh Dynasty's holdings. As the Lord Protector, it is Amit's mantle to govern the borders of his Lord's possessions, ensuring they are well protected and free from harm. To better ensure this, Amit was granted a Royal Armada in Anutiraka's name. From this Armada the Lord Protector hunts down all who would cross the border past the Fringeworlds, dispatching any foe who would dare come near the Core World of the Dynasty. When it comes for the Golden Legions of Atescrakh to reclaim their worlds, it is no shock to find the Lord Protector's bright golden shell covered blood red from those would would stop his Overlord from reclaiming his stolen possessions. Aphothis The Eradicator Apothis is a soon to be Destroyer Lord who rules over Orisis, from which he can govern the production of the Golden Legion's warmachines. Known mockingly as the Eradicator within the Phaeron's Court, Aphothis has recently fallen prey to the Destroyer Virus. Aphothis has begun the process of self-mutilation that will eventually grant him the title of, Destoryer Lord. Among his modifications he has replaced his left arm with that of a gauss cannon, modified his neural circuritry with that of advanced targeting systems, and is in the process of completely reworking the rest of his necrodermis shell into that of a massive weapon. Basilis The Flesh Taker Basilis is a Flayer King who watches over the five fringeworlds of the Atescrakh Dynasty. In charge of ensuring that the Flayed Ones the Atescrakh Dynasty make use of are properly "fed", Basilis suffers deeply from the Flayer Virus. Although far more in control of himself then the rest of his kin, Basilis still deeply suffers from the eternal hunger for flesh and blood. As watcher of the Fringeworlds it is Basilis' role, as well as the Lord Protector's, to ensure nothing gets past the Fringeworlds' defenses and into the region of the Core Worlds. Inuthurihernt The Spear's Eye Leader of the Dynasty's Deathmarks, The Spear's Eye was one of few Necrons that served directly under the Shu'risk The Blood Moon during the War in Heaven. Under the guidance of the C'tan Inuthurihernt and his fellow Deathmarks became legends for hunting down even the most difficult and hardy of the Old One's servants. Now in modern times Inuthurihernt and his Deathmarks serve as the hidden hand of their Phaeron, and the blade kept in a bejeweled case. Their talents although rarely exercised are still as well-honed as the day they forsaked their flesh. Kaseriken The Equivocator One of the Phaeron's more untrusthworthy advisors, Kaseriken is one of the many Harbingers of Awakening of the Dynasty. Kaseriken like his fellow Harbingers of Awakening is in charge of activating more and more of the Dynasty's lost Tombworlds. Unlike the other Necron Commanders of the Golden Legion, The Equivocator prefers tactics of deception and manipulation instead of outright combat. Mindshackled agents, the spreading of rumors and myths, and ghostly Deathmarks are some of the few tactics that the Equivocator makes use of. Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Eye of Anutk